The purpose of this project is to study the inter-relationship between demographic, socioeconomic, and genetic factors in determining the course and early outcome in patients with systemic lupus erythematosus (SLE). This study has centers in Houston and Galveston, Texas, as well which, in addition to following African-American and Caucasian patients with SLE, follows Hispanic patients as well. An added dimension of the LUMINA study is the PROFILE sub-study. PROFILE is Project 4 of the Specialized Center of Research in SLE at UAB. Its' goal is to determine the role that genetics play in the outcome of lupus. As such, not only is patient DNA obtained to investigate genes related to SLE, but parents and siblings are being recruited (TRIO families) so that their DNA may be analyzed as well.